Soul Eater: The Next Dark Chapter
by awsomeangel200
Summary: It's been a year since the defeat of the kishin Asura. However that doesn't mean they're won't be a new rise of evil. Ayumi Kimura enrolls the DWMA in hopes of becoming a warrior weapon. As she joins the main group, they'll be encountering new allies and challenges along the way. *Takes place after the events of the anime* *Currently Rewriting*
1. Prolouge

**A/N: For those who have been reading this story, I've decided that I should rewrite this story. Cause I feel like it wasn't written well enough and the chapters were too extended. Don't worry, the story is gonna continue. I'm gonna fix certain chapter that I felt were to off-putting or not written well. I'm very sorry for those who liked the story that was written before, but don't worried, it will be improved.** **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Prologue**

The plane soared through the clouds, with nothing too see but the pure blue sky. A girl sat on her seat starring at the window, watching the puffy white clouds pass by. She wondered how her next destination would be like. She's never been to Death City before, which made her feel a bit frighten. Rumors have said it was creepy and disturbing, especially at nighttime. She tried to shook those negative thoughts out of her head. There were just rumors, there hasn't been any real evidence.

Though it was difficult, traveling far from Japan was a new experience. Being away from home was gonna be hard for her, but at the same time it was exciting. The west country was a fascinated culture to explore, she hope that the stores weren't as expensive as the ones in Tokyo. Since her parents have put $500 in her allowance, and told her to use it wisely, so that way she can afford a part-time job.

She continued to read her manga to past the time, fantasying over cute romance scenes and picture them in her head. She wanted to bring some essentials for the trip, since she was gonna be staying in Death City for a while she might as well make the best of it. She already miss the flashy bright light gleaming the night of Tokyo city. It's been five hours since her plane took off and she's already feeling homesick. Her parents told her that this academy known as the DWMA aka Death Weapon Meister Academy was suppose to help her take control of her weapon powers, but she wondered how will this school be any affect towards her.

Sure they help students being combat material, but what about their personal problems? Ever since she was five she suffered through mental problems. She's spent half of her life in and out of hospitals and being bullied for her strange behaviors. She wondered if the students in the DWMA will be even worst? Going to a school filled with combatants was gonna be completely different than going to a school filled with regular student. But at the time she felt excited, she had always wanted to become a hero like the heroines in her storybooks.

She turned the page to the next chapter of her manga, she couldn't wait to see what would happen next. For as long as she could remember, the action genre has always been her favorite. She played fighting game on her PlayStation and PSP, and adventure games too. They'd take her away from the miserable hell she suffered, seeing her parents in deep tears when she would wake up in a hospital bed. Just the thought made her heart ache. Maybe it was for the best for her to getaway from home, that way she can have some time to herself, as well as going to school and training to become a warrior.

That time when her parents inform her about the DWMA a school where meisters and weapons from around the world come to defend the world from witches, and kishins. They though it'd be perfect for her since, she can make good use of her weapon powers, and a way for her to find herself. When they gave her the flyer it look promising enough, the academy looked more like a funhouse than a school, especially with the skulls and horns attached to it.

It wasn't a tough decision to make, she did hesitate at first when she herd about it, but with her parents conviction she accept the offer. The headmaster of the academy was none other than Lord Death the grim reaper, he was the one who sealed away the first kishin Asura. That event was written in all history books, it's been learned throughout generations.

A few of her family member had also attended the DWMA, such as her cousin Kouichi and her grandmother. Being a weapon meant a lot of responsibilities, such as putting it's powers in control. It's not she didn't had any control of her weapon powers, it's just that she didn't want to end up hurting others with not knowing how to use her powers carefully. She never thought of what she'd make good use of her powers, then when she realize those heroines she looked up to. Ever since she was little she would wake up every Saturday to watch her favorite cartoons that stared her favorite heroine battling bad guys and monsters.

The action scenes were astonish to her, seeing her role model go through amazing adventures inspired her to do the same. However due to her being a weapon, there was recommendations for her to take. One of them was of course, finding a meister. Someone that she never planned of getting. Why? It had something to do with a certain fear that she hold for many years. Rejection. Through out her life she has been going through rejection. All because of her mental issues, and lost of popularity, those memories kept haunting her like a evil soul wanting to take revenge on her.

Her thoughts was interrupted by the flight attendance who gave her snack that she requested; a slice of strawberry shortcake and a cold glass of milk. Ayumi decided to shook off those negative thoughts by enjoying her favorite dessert. As she savored the the sweet strawberry coated with cream in her mouth, and think about what her friends have told her back in Tokyo, that if she makes new friends so that she won't be all by herself.

When friends came to mind, she could only think of her friend Isabelle, a girl from New York who she met in fourth grade in elementary school. The two them got together in the lunchroom and became good friends since then. There was also Fumiko her twenty-one-year-old friend who she met on at a cafe in Kyoto city, who was working a part-time job at the age of 17 working to raise money for junior college, Ayumi was only ten at that time when her mother took her and Isabelle the cafe where she worked. Who would of thought that making friends with a maid would involved helping her clean up a mess of cake and tea spill all over the floor?

Of course friends come in all shapes in sizes according to her father. They will be a bunch of upperclassmen she'll get to know, so many experienced warriors, maybe she'll make a lot of new friends out of them. She made a tiny squeal from the enthusiasm at her happy thoughts. Now she felt a lot better with her positive thinking and continue digging in her shortcake with glee.

 _"There's nothing to worry about,"_ Ayumi thought. _"This journey is suppose to help me get my courage back, a chance for me to be someone. This academy can actually help me find myself, who I am deep down."_

Ayumi was someone suffer from so much mental illness that she lost hope of what her future could possibly have in store for her. Some could say that she was a broken soul, an innocent who would never cause trouble to anyone, but was given a tortured life. Was she cursed, or hexed by a witch? Anything was possible, but her father stated to her that this illness that she burdens is heritage from her grandmother, it tends to skip a generation, which explained why her father didn't contain any signs of it.

She made sure she looked the part for the DWMA so she could blend in more. Her jet-black hair was brushed and a bit ruffled. Her eyes were violet-purple like the flower of the same name, but more divine. She wore a cute black bow on her head to look more appealing, and a long sleeve shirt that was white one the sleeves but black on the torso. A short skirt that was black but not too short, black boots with laces that went up to her knee. A black scarf that was wrapped around her neck a death skull on it. Her skin was porcelain like vanilla cream.

After she was a half way finish with her manga, she decided to check the inbox on the box to see if she got any messages. Only one was received and it was from her pink-haired childhood friend Isabelle.

 _"Hey gal pal! Hope your enjoying your flight to Nevada, it's been pretty lonely here in Tokyo without you. Fumiko misses you too. We hope you have a great time at the DWMA, let us know how it goes over there, we love you! P.S. Don't forget to tell us about the cute boys! ;)" - Isabelle_

Ayumi made a slight giggle from the text send by her bubbly friend. She was so nice, no matter how bad a situation would be she would always find a way to lift up her spirits. Ayumi was lucky to have friends like her and Fumiko. They always stood by side for most of her life, but now that she was separated from them, she felt a little unease being without her too closest friends. Not to mention she'll be around a bunch people she doesn't know.

But that's the beauty of friends, their just strangers you just haven't met yet. She couldn't wait to make a bunch of friends at her new school, being able to fight witches and monsters, becoming a badass weapon. Her daydreaming was making her drool, she took notice and quickly wipe it off with her sleeve. She didn't wanna get too excited to the point where she would embarrassed herself in front of a lot of people. Otherwise her reputation would become a downfall, and she sure as hell didn't want that to happen.

Everyone knows that no matter where you go, anyone can be a jerk. Hopefully Ayumi will not to get in everyone's bad side, death knows what would happen if she did. She whether not make an enemy out of anyone. The only enemies she's have to worry about is massive homework and test. It's a student's worst nightmare, dealing with school and personal issues. Whatever happens she'll make the best of it. Also, she can't forget her prescription to give to the headmaster, so that way the school was aware of her health condition, and to keep in check with the school's nurse.

Everything was set; she's going to the enroll the DWMA, meet new people, do solo missions, and prepared for whatever's ahead for her.

 _"Attention passengers, we're about to land into the airport of Nevada, please fasten up as we prepare to take landing."_ The pilot spoke threw the overhead. Ayumi buckled up her safety belt, and placed her phone in her bag.

 _"Death City, here I come"_


	2. New Citizen in Death City

**(Update Complete)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **A New Citizen in Death City**

The plane landed on Nevada airport, Ayumi grab her luggage and called for a taxi driver. She inform the driver to head straight for Death City, her ride drove through the dessert past the cactus and sand whirling in the wind, eventually she arrived at her destination. She entered the city and was amazed by the view. The city didn't look half bad, in fact it looked like any ordinary city, the house were mostly red and white. She took in notice the skull on some of the houses, maybe it was a cultural thing. Being a foreign meant discovering more about the world around her than her homeland. A group of kids were playing around as run pass, and the little girl waved at her and she waved back with a smile.

The western country seem like a interesting place. She couldn't wait to explore the aspects of the city. First things first, she had to apply in the DWMA, the only problem was that she didn't know how to get there. Her parents didn't even give her the address to the DWMA when she took off in the airport. Her only solution was to ask for directions. Ayumi was so lost in thought to the point where she wasn't looking where she was going, until she bumped into someone and fell on the ground with her bottom.

She held her head and moan, and took a glimpse of the person she bump into. It appeared to be a girl with dirty blond hair in child-like pigtails, she had forest green eyes, and wore a school uniform with a red plaid skirt along with a black buttoned coat. Plus a slick pair of combat boots, including white gloves.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the girl said extending her hand to lift her up. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, are you alright?"

Ayumi took the girl's hand and was brought back on her feet. "It's okay, I'm fine, you really don't have to apologize, I was the one who wasn't looking."

The pigtail girl took notice at the person before her, she didn't look like a resident from Death City, she could tell by her appearance she contain Asian heritage, her skin complexion was more paler than hers. But what really caught her attention was those pair of violent eyes, there were like a the color of the amethyst gemstone. She instantly got into trans of those gorgeous eyes.

Ayumi felt unsettled with the pigtail girl staring at her like she never seen another person before, are westerns always like this? "Um, excuse me," she began to ask. "Is something wrong?"

Pigtails came back to reality, she notice that the girl had a unpleasant look on her face. She must've made her felt uncomfortable and she didn't want a newcomer to feel awkward on her time here.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel unease," she said with a stuttered. "It's just, you have such gorgeous eyes," The comment made Ayumi's cheeks into a tint of pink. She just got into the city and she's already getting with kindness from a person? The people here must be really nice then.

"Why, thank you," Ayumi said as she picked up her luggage. "That's very nice of you."

"Say, your not from here are you?" the girl asked pointing at Ayumi's luggage indicating she was a foreign.

"Oh no, I came from Japan," Ayumi informed herself. "I'm trying to find the DWMA, but I have no idea where it is. Do you know?"

"Why yes, it's that big building right over there," Pigtails pointed at the academy's direction. "It's right at the end of the main street, then up a long staircase."

"Thank you," Ayumi bowed her head in respect.

"Your welcome," she said with a smile. "Why'd you ask though? Are you gonna attend the DWMA?"

"Yep," Ayumi said with nod. "I'm enrolling as weapon, my parents told that the academy is suppose to help me train to become a warrior."

"Oh, so your signing up for the EAT class?" the pigtail girl asked in interest.

Ayumi raised a brow. There was different classes in the DWMA? Her parents never told her about that, neither did the flyer said so. "EAT class?" she asked the blond girl. "How classes many are in the DWMA?"

Pigtails seem delighted to explain the information to Ayumi. "The academy is split into two categories. There's the NOT class, and the EAT class. NOT stands for Normally Overcome Target. Most of the students are in the NOT class, and they are the ones who are more 'normal' than the EAT class and don't have much power, making them more like the non-combatants of the academy. The EAT class students on the other hand, are exceptionally talented people with great power. They are given the duty to actually fight against the evil that lurks around in Death City. EAT also stands like Especially Advanced Talent. The combatants of the DWMA are known as 'agents'."

"Wow, I never knew that," Ayumi said in awe by the girl's knowledge of the academy. She must be very skilled fighter if she knows that much information. "It sounds as if your a master combatant if you know so much about the school."

"Me? A master?" Pigtails began to blush at the compliment. "Oh no, I'm more of a average combatant. There's other students that are way more stronger than me."

The blonde girl' expression made her giggled. She remind her of Fumiko when she would drop all her servings in the cafe and get them all over herself. This girl however doesn't look that older than her. Perhaps a year probably?

"What's your name?" Ayumi asked.

"Maka," the girl said. "Maka Alburn, and you are?"

"Ayumi Kimura,"

"It's nice to meet you Ayumi" Maka extended her hand. "I hope we get to know each other more."

Ayumi took Maka's hand and shook it gently. "Same to you Maka."

"Well, I should be going now," Maka said releasing Ayumi's grip. "I don't want get scowled by my roommate for being late."

"Yeah, I should get going too before it gets dark," Ayumi nodded. "Bye!" she waved Maka farewell and ran towards the academy.

Maka waved back and watched as Ayumi took off on her way. She was already interest in her and they just met not too long ago, maybe she'll get along quit well with her. Ayumi seems like a nice person, she couldn't wait to learn more about her. Maybe tomorrow they'll be in the same class together.

* * *

Ayumi made it to the staircase of the DWMA. She was already out of breath when she reach the top, Maka wasn't kidding when she said that the staircase was long. She haven't been able to exercise since taking gym class, but she didn't really need it since she's been on a good diet. Once she got to the top she started to notice the academy building, boy did it look even more appealing in person than in the flyer. It made her more curious to see how it look on the inside.

As she went through the doors she saw three people in the middle hallway, one boy and two girls. The boy had black hair with three white stripes on the left side of his head. He wore a black suit with a skull on the center of his collar where a tie would be placed. The girls wore similar outfit, they both wore cowgirl hats, red tops that went up their breasts, and a pair a boots. They were different by their heights, one was taller than other, one had long dirty blond and the other short bright blond. The tall girl had dark eyes while the other had light blue eyes.

Ayumi needed to find the headmaster of the academy so she can make arrangement to attend the school. She continue her into the hallway to search for him. Then the boy started to notice and came right up to her.

"Excuse me," he asked. "You wouldn't happen to be Ayumi Kimura would you?"

Ayumi raised a brow. Was this boy physic or something?

"Yes," she replied. "But how did you know that?"

"We've been expecting you," said the boy who had a grin on his face. "My name is Death the Kid, but my friends call me Kid. Which ever you prefer." He lend out his hand in gesture for a handshake, and Ayumi shook it in gently. She notice that on the other hand he was holding a clipboard and pen.

"I'm Liz," said the tall girl. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And I'm Patty!" the short girl all bubbly.

Ayumi waved at the two girls, they seem very nice. Then she turn her tension to Kid. "Why were three here waiting for me?"

"I have to make that all freshmen students are enrolled in the academy," Kid explained as he filled in a check on the clipboard. "According to the list you were supposed to be here before the fifth student today."

Kid showed the list to Ayumi and her name was mark as the fourth student. She gasped in shock. "I'm so sorry I was late," she bowed her head in respect. "My plane was late back in the airport!"

"Oh, don't apologize," Kid said. "We understand that it wasn't your fault."

Ayumi signed in relief, she didn't mean to make these people wait all day for her. Hell, she didn't even knew that they're waiting for her in the first place.

"If you want to apply to the school, then I'll take you to see my father," Kid said. "He's the headmaster."

Ayumi's eyes widen with revelation, she didn't know that the Grim Reaper had a son. Things were getting interesting.

"Surprising isn't it?" Liz asked noticing Ayumi's reaction. "You haven't seen anything yet, wait til you see the Death Room." Ayumi raised her brow from curiosity, how many room did this academy have? Obviously this school had some secrets, maybe some that not even the students were aware of.

The girls were ready to assist Ayumi to the Death Room, until they notice Kid was bawling on the ground.

"Kid are you al-" Ayumi asked before being cut off by Kid.

"How did I not seen this before?"

Ayumi raised a brow, unaware of why he looked so depressed all of a sudden. Liz began to sign in annoyance, while Patty just laughed like a little kid.

"What?" she asked still puzzled.

"Your bow," Kid muttered. "One side it bigger than the other. It's not symmetrical!"

"My bow," Ayumi touched her bow on the top of her head. "Symmetrical?"

"He has an obsession with symmetry, don't let it get to you." Liz explained.

Ayumi giggled, things were getting interesting already.

* * *

 **Now we're introduced to Kid! I'm think for the next chapter, I'll do a lot of rewriting. I'm trying to make sure that my writing is at the right pace.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think!**


	3. Meeting Lord Death

**Chapter 3**

 **Meeting Lord Death**

* * *

After five minutes, Kid regain his composure after collapsing because of my asymmetrical bow. He and his two weapon partners accompanied me to see Shibusen's headmaster. After walking for a few minutes, we stopped in front of a large door that was at the end of one the passage in Shibusen, which of course was marked with a skull and a plate that said 'Death Room'.

We crossed the day after Kid opened it, and now they were walking through a tunnel of torii which were styled to look like guillotines. After crossing all gates, the four of us arrived at the main part of the Death Room, and I saw two people talking there, a black figure and a redhead man who was also wearing a suit with a tie that look like a holy cross. They were Lord Death, the headmaster, and Spirit who was known as one of the death scythes.

"Father, Ayumi is here," Kid said to the black figure.

"Ah, Kid, thank you for bringing her here," said Lord Death in squeaky high-pitched voice, and then he turn his head to look at me. "Hello, Ayumi, I'm glad to meet you. I am Lord Death, the headmaster of the DWMA, and this one here is Spirit, my partner and friend."

"A pleasure to meet you, young lady," said the redhead man as he pulled his left hand from his pocket to wave it at me. I waved back at him, but I was a little concerned of Lord Death's appearance. I knew he was a reaper, but he wasn't really that terrifying. At least he looked like a real one to me.

"It's really nice to meet to you, sir," I said. I really needed to be more respectful to the headmaster, I wouldn't want to be rude on my first meeting in the academy.

"Now, there's no need to be so formal," said Lord Death. "I'm glade your here now, there's something we must discuss about before you start the first day tomorrow."

"What is it?" I asked.

"You probably don't know this, but the classes of Shibusen in here are split into two categories: the NOT Class, and the EAT class," explained the headmaster. "NOT stands for Normally Overcome Target. Most of the students are in the NOT Class, and they are the ones who are more 'normal' than the EAT Class, and do not have much power, making them more like the non-combatants of the academy students. The EAT Class, however, are exceptionally talented people with great power. They are given the duty to actually fight against any evil-doers. EAT stands for Especially Advance Talent. The combatants of the Shibusen are known as 'agents'."

I was amazed by Lord Death's explanation, I had no idea that the academy how those types of classes. It seems so interesting to learn about these things in the DWMA, but my parents did say as long as I get in the habit of using my weapon powers, I'm allowed to make my own decisions in the academy.

"This year, we need more students in the EAT category," the reaper continue. "The reason for that, is cause I sense a new treat that we're going to accrue in Death City. You see that there's witches here that are very dangerous and are filled with pure-evil. However not all of them are pure-evil, but majority of them are, so it's better to watch out whenever you see them."

"But, how would know what a witch looks like? Do they have a specific power?" I had asked of course, cause I've that the witches in Death City are not the same from each other, and that they can be deceiving when your not aware.

"Well, every witch has their own personal power, they might have the type of hats that you would expect a witch to wear, but be warned not all of them dressed the same," Lord Death warned. "So watch your back."

"We've already go rid of a couple of witches though," Kid spoke up next to me. "But there's still some lingering around the city, so we need to stay alert for them."

"What about the kishin?" I asked.

"Ah, cutting right to the chase are we?" Lord Death seem to be glad of me asking these question. "These are the ones that are even more dangerous than the witches, they are evil gods that feed on innocent human souls, creatures like them are such despicable beings, they have no right to exist." I could tell from Lord Death's tone of voice that he was serious about this. At least I know when to take him seriously.

"Also, that human that eat other human souls will automatically become kishins themselves," Kid added. "That's why students are not allowed to eat any human soul, it against the rules in the academy."

"Seems logic enough." I said with a smile.

"There's another we want to discuss with you about Ayumi," Spirit spoke. "Your parents have told us about your diagnosis of epilepsy."

I lowered my head, "Oh, yeah that."

"What's epilepky?" Patty asked.

"It's epilepsy, Patty." Liz corrected the bright blondie.

"It's a mental disorder that is caused by sensory disturbance, such as loss of consciousness, or convulsions, caused by electrical activity in the brain."

"Umm, could say that in normal words, please?" Liz asked.

"What he means, is that my brain has a disorder, like if I see intense flashing lights, such as strobe-lights, I would start to collapses and get convulsions, so basically I go into a seizure." I explained to Liz. Once I spoke of my epilepsy, Liz and Patty had they're mouths wide open. Kid on the other hand wasn't gonna that surprised, of course he already spoken of what happens to a person with epilepsy.

"Oh, you poor thing," Liz came up to me and her hand on my shoulder. "How did you get this?"

"When I was only three, my parents said that it was a common disease that ran in the family, because my mother's side of the family has had it," I explain to everyone. "But, she told me that it skips a generation, cause never she got it, so my grandmother was the who had it before, and now it's passed down to me. There's three types of seizures that I have, the Grand-Mal seizure, the absence seizure, and the Myclonic seizures. What makes the Absence seizure and Myclonic seizure different from the most common Grand-Mal seizure, is when during my Absence seizure, I will space for possibly space out a few seconds or even minutes like if I'm daydreaming. The Myclonic is when I will start jerking, and I won't have any control of my actions. The major problem with all those things, is that I can't predict when it will happen, they just pop out of nowhere."

Everyone started understood my conditions, except for Patty who just giggled like a little kid. Obviously she didn't quit get what I was saying.

"I see about your concerns with your epilepsy, Ayumi," Lord Death said. "This will have a big effect on your education, and if your gonna be part of the EAT class, then it would be trouble if you started doing these unexpected jerking while your in battle."

I suddenly lift my head, looking straight at Lord Death in the face. "Really, you'll have me in the EAT class?"

"Why, of course! I've herd that your a very determine person according to your parents, someone who has spunks, moxie, and great courage, is the type of student who's without a doubt, belongs in the combatant group. Your defiantly filled with talent and power, that's what we need in a EAT student." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, this was like a dream come true, I'm actually gonna kick-butt with the other student in the academy? Oh, god! This is just too good to be true!

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, so much!" I couldn't help but jump in glee, it was a joyful moment for me. I was afraid that Lord Death wouldn't except me in the combat group, because of my epilepsy, but he believed in my strength and will. I guess that shows that I'm not letting anything get in the way of me being in the battlefield.

"Your most certainly welcome, dear" Lord Death said smiling behind his mask. "But, since your gonna be having these epileptic seizures during class, we must inform the school's doctor and nurse about it, so they'll be aware of your diagnosis. Which means, I'm gonna need the proscription, I'm pretty sure you've brought it with you, right?"

"Oh yeah, that's right," I open the front pocket of my luggage, and pull the sheet of my proscription, and I hand it to the headmaster's large hand.

"Thank you!" he said.

"Ayumi, do you still have the ability to transform into a weapon?" Kid asked me.

"I-I do." I said nervously.

"Well then, let's see it!" Lord Death said.

"Yeah, I bet it looks really cool!" Patty said cheerfully.

I wasn't so sure about the idea, I mean, I do know how to transform, but I'm afraid if my arm transforms into an ax...

"I can't," I said gripping my left arm tightly.

"You mean, you don't how to transform?" Spirit asked.

"No, no, It's not that," I said. "It's just, I usually do it by myself when no one's around, because I'm afraid that if I did it around people, my seizures would start to take effect and I might hurt someone." I griped my arm even tighter than before as I spoke. I couldn't forget about the first time I hurt someone, because of my wacky twitches. It was so painful I really didn't want to think of it anymore, otherwise I would be crying right now.

"That's alright, we won't force to do so," Lord Death patted my head for comfort. "Since this is a serious conflict that your going through, I'll have Kid watch over you while your here in the academy, to make sure your in good hands, and you'll also be in the same class with him, so he can show where to go. Do you think you can do that Kid?" Lord Death started looking at his son.

"Of course," Kid said. "It won't be much trouble for me."

"Um, are you sure this is necessary?" I asked the headmaster. "I don't wanna feel like I'm being treated like a five-year-old."

"Oh, don't think of it like that," Lord Death said. "Think it of it as having a bodyguard, besides we don't want anything bad to happen to you if your seizures take effect anytime in front of the other students."

He did had a point, I really wouldn't want to get a grand-mal seizure and start convulsing on the floor in front of everyone in the academy, it would be embarrassing.

"Yeah, your right about that." I said.

"Good! Now that we got everything settle, I prepared an apartment for you to stay, I made sure everything was comfortable enough for you to feel at home." Lord Death said.

"Awesome, thanks!" I excited.

"Here," said Spirit, who approached me and handed me a small piece of paper with the address and of the apartment.

"We'll be expecting to see you tomorrow on the first day of the academy, now go and some sleep tonight, okay?" The headmaster said.

"He's right Aymui," Kid said. "We'll meet you tomorrow as soon as you entered the academy, so we'll show where the class is, okay?"

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then." I said.

Kid nodded, and then proceed to leave the Death Room. Liz and Patty followed him after saying goodbye to me. I wondered what they were going to do, but I didn't say anything since it was none of my business.

"Hope you enjoy your time here with us Ayumi, we can't wait to see you in our combat team." Lord Death seem to be more happy about me being in the EAT class than I was.

"Thank you sir, I really look forward to it." I said with a smile on my face before walking away to the room's exit.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Well, what do you think?" asked Lord Death to Spirit as soon as Ayumi left the Death Room.

"I think she's capable enough to fight," Spirit answered. "But I'm more concern about her mental disorder, it will be a problem for her when she's in battle or even in class."

"Oh, there's no need to worry about that," Lord Death said in a positive tone. "We'll make sure she's given the treatment that she needs here in our health care, I've already inform her parents about it, so everything will be fine."

"Let's hope so." Spirit said as he put his hands on his pockets.

* * *

 **Ayumi's POV**

I called for another Taxi and went off to my new apartment, as I was in the Taxi car, I look out the window to see Death City in the night. I saw the moon, it had a bloody smile on it's face, I was use to seeing it ever night, but up close in Death City was a bit more creepy than usual, but aside from that everything else looked pretty cool at nighttime. There was lights everywhere, there were pumpkins, and the houses were pretty decent. The alleys however, weren't the best places to be in at night. In Japan, there would be many lights on at night, but not as much as in New York where Isabelle lives. I might get to go there one day if I ever get a chance.

"We're here," the Taxi driver said. I saw how big my apartment was, and I was in awe by the site. It was bigger the boarding schools that I use to stay in, there was a balcony in almost every house within. I tip the driver before heading inside, I looked into my paper that Spirit gave me to find the number of my apartment house. Once I found it, I took out the key that the landlord gave me, and twist it into the keyhole, opening the door. I walked into my apartment for the first time, and it was amazing. I walk around the place to check each and every room, the bathroom was nice with good towels and soap. The living room was big enough for me to set up my video games, and it even had a flat-screen T.V., and the kitchen was perfect, there was a stove, a table, a microwave, and a fridge. I opened up the fridge, and saw that Lord Death had already brought enough food for me to make myself some breakfast in the morning. I guess, I would have to go grocery shopping after school tomorrow and buy some more food for me to cook for myself.

Last, but not least, was my room. I enter open the door and found a beautiful bed with comfy pillows, a gorgeous dresser, and a nice T.V. on top of a little table. The closet even had some clothes for me to wear, I couldn't wait to set up my beautiful lolita bed sheets on the my new bed, along with my decorating the room with some decors, and filling my closet with some of my clothes that I've packed. Speaking of which, I should set out my nightgown and get ready to take a shower.

I pull out my towel and nightgown, and jump into the shower as I turn on the warm water. It felt good to take a nice warm bath after exploring Death City, bumping into Maka, meeting Lord Death, and learning about the evil-doers, such as the witches and kishin. Despite all that, it was a good start, since I'm gonna be a freshman at the DWMA, things are gonna not be all fun and games. This is about me becoming a strong weapon and being part of a team, but then again, I really who I would team up with. Even though I haven't attended in the academy yet, I'm a little nervous of who gonna judge from style.

 _"Will anyone ever notice me?"_ I thought to myself. I mean, I'm more of a light and sweet goth girl, and more into the lotila style. However, what if they think of me as childish girly girl? I'm not childish, but I like to wear cute dresses with frills and bows, and some I would go dark, and wear black clothing mixed with various colors, with some striped stockings. As for my make up, I love wearing mascara to make my eyelashes sharp, and some glittering eye shadow. It's just the way I am, everyone has there own style.

Anyways, I shouldn't be thinking so negative right now. I should be thinking about the good things, like making friends with those who much nicer, and learning interesting things in the my classes. There's so many things that will happen that day I enter the academy as a student, the EAT class is gonna be where I start training for battles and even more dangerous tasks, but I didn't really care. This is about me learning how to maintain my weapon powers, and I'm not gonna anything get in the of that, not even my epilepsy.

Once I finish with my shower, I covered my body in a towel, and warp my hair up with another towel as I walk out of the bathroom. When I was about to get ready to put on my nightgown on, my phone was ringing. I quickly set up the charger and connected it to the wall so it would be charging. I sat down on my bed still wrap in my towel, and pick up my phone, it was from Isabelle. That's right, I totally forgot to call her back, shit!

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey sweetie, what happen? Why didn't you call back?" Isabelle asked me.

"Sorry, I was busy," I replied. "I had to speak with the headmaster about me being in the academy, everything's is already taken care of though."

"Oh, that's great," Isabelle sounded very happy through the phone. "Say, did they ask you about your epilepsy?"

"Yeah, but they understood my condition, and I'll be taking treatment in their health care, so it won't any trouble." I said while holding my towel so it won't slip off.

"Phew, that's a relief," Isabelle said in a deep breath. "I was worried that you wouldn't be in proper care." Who does she think she is? My mother? Cause that's what it's starting to sound like.

"Oh c'mon, you know they wouldn't have a student with a serious medical condition, not be in special care, would you?" I asked her sarcastically.

"No, of course not." Isabelle said in surrender. We both laugh at each other through the phone, after that there was a moment of silence. I really didn't what to say next until she finally spoke up.

"Hey, what time is it over there?" she asked. I check the time in my alarm clock that was next to my bed, and on top of a mini dresser.

"It's 9:30." I told her.

"Wow, I didn't know it was that late. Over here in Japan it's already 3:00 in the afternoon." Isabelle was aware about time differences in other countries. "So, how are you liking it so far?"

"It's great," I said. "The academy was really fascinating, and the apartment here is nice too."

"Lucky, I wish I was there." She said in grouchy tone.

"Yeah, but you know, you can always come and visit me." I said to cheer him up.

"Yeah, I know," now she spoke in a more cheery tone.

"I'm afraid I'll have to call you back tomorrow," I said while looking at the clock. "It's getting late, and I have to wake up for school tomorrow."

"Oh, that right," she said. "It's your first day at Shibusen, I hope you have great time, and don't forget to smile." I shook my head, she really sounds like my mother now.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. "Goodbye"

"Bye" she said before hanging up.

I put my phone away and slip into my nightgown, then I comb my hair until it dried off. My nightgown was more like a white long dress with short sleeves, it was very comfortable for me. It was nice to finally feel at home in my new home, Death City isn't not bad at all once you get use to it. I set up my alarm clock to wake me up exactly at 8:30, I wouldn't want to be late on my first day. Now that everything was prepare the next day, I open the covers and jump into bed, but right when I about to go to sleep, I herd some loud noises coming from outside. I quickly got up and look outside the window, I couldn't believe what I saw.

It was Kid, he seem to be fighting some horrible creature that was wrap in some bandages most likely, and it's fangs were so terrifying. The site of it made me tremble a bit, I know it was only a distance away from, but it scared the crap out of me. Wait a minute, are those what they call kishin? Oh dear god, I remember what Lord Death about them being despicable beings and they have no right to exist, I could see now what he meant, and it was no joke.

What interest me the most was those weapons that he was using, it look like two pistol guns he was wielding. They were sliver with similar designs on each side, that could explain why he using them because of his symmetry obsession, I already guess since he freaked out because of my bow being asymmetrical. Though, I gotta admit his fighting skills look pretty awesome, the way he was fighting that kishin didn't seem like he was having much trouble, in fact he defeated that kishin in one whip. Now my mind is officially blown, and just when couldn't be even more surprised, I saw Kid's pistol gun turn into females, who were no other than Liz and Patty!

I didn't know they were weapons too, that made me figure that they were partner up with Kid as their meister. Well, things are starting to get more interesting here. Patty seem to be jumping for joy like a five-year-old after their victory, looks like things was already settle for them. I smile as I watch them leave from my apartment ground, at least now I can finally gets some sleep knowing that everything's under control with the kishins.

I decided to call it a night, so I turn off the lights and went back to bed, I pulled up the covers and got comfortable. I just can't wait for tomorrow, as I though of wondrous things that was happen tomorrow, I automatically fell asleep in comfort peace.

* * *

 **A/N: God! This took two whole days to finish, but it's finally done. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter. :)**


	4. Girl On Fire

**I'm trying to take advantage of this moment now that I'm in summer vacation. However there might be some delays. So please be patient as I'm developing this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **The Girl on Fire**

A young girl in roller skates was crossing her way through the streets of Death City. It was nighttime where most people would be asleep, the moon would have it's usual creepy bloody smile on. The girl was dressed up in boy clothing, a red zipped sweater, black pants, and dark red sneakers. A red mask that covered her mouth, she had short ruffled red hair, and black eyeliner eyelash curls.

There was complete silence in the nighttime, except for the sound of the wheels on her roller blades.

She made her way to a bar with a headlights sign on top of a woman in a her underwear pole dancing. The girl decided to make a quick stop and placed her roller blades in her bag, then she made her way inside by entering the two front doors of the entrance. As she made her way in, there was some DJ music playing real loud.

There appeared to be a dance floor where people were getting down on, while on her left side there was a bar where a group of gentlemen were having some drinks with a couple of young women.

They were dressed in mardi gra dresses, slick and glossy over-the-knee stockings, gorgeous stilettos, arm sleeves, and feathers in their hair. One had black hair in curls and was dress in white, the other had brown wavy hair tied up in a ponytail.

They were sitting with a group a gentlemen dressed in black suits and wearing business hats. She knew without a doubt the one that was siting right by the two women was the leader. If she remembered correctly their name was the Black Crows.

After having a discussion with the women the leader shooed them away, giving the girl the perfect opportunity to talk to him. She approach the bar and requested a drink from the barkeep.

"Lemonade Vodka, a couple of ice cubes, and with a lemon squeeze on the side." she laid her elbow on the counter as she waited for the barkeep to serve her.

The man turn to the little red head girl and raised a brow at her. What was is a kid like her doing in a place like this? Was she even old enough to drink? Children have no business being in an adult place. He had to to step up to her.

"Aren't you a little young to be in this club kid?" he asked.

The girl just chuckled in response. "Aren't you a little old to be leading gang club at the age of forty Johnny?"

"So you know my name huh?" the man took his last sip of cinnamon rum before leaving the counter. "Do you got a name redhead?" he asked the little girl as they walk off the counter together.

"Oh Johnny, I got a lot of names. But instead of redhead, you could just call me...M'AM!" the girl put her fist in the crouch and got a tight grip on it, making the man flinch in extreme pain.

"I've heard from around town that you know everything," she pull out instantly her smartphone and revealed a picture of a man with a brown hair, piercings on his face and he had on a maniacally smirk. "Tell me where I could find him, and I'll let you go."

"I-I've n-never s-s-seen him before I s-swear r-redhead-" the man stuttered speaking as he was in agony.

"What was that?" the redhead tighten the grip so Johnny would get the message.

"I swear m'am!"

The Black Crows raised their guns to the girl, to make sure she doesn't harm their boss any further. She could tell from her side eye that this was gonna be more interesting than she thought. These men think they could take her down? Please, they don't know what they're getting themselves into.

"Your friends don't seem to like our conversation, must be embarrassing for you eh?" she lowered her phone and gave Johnny a little smirk under her mask.

"Listen redhe-er ma'm, if you wanna make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go!" the man beg the girl for his release. She then thought about it, then again there was no point of threatening him if he had no knowledge of the man she was searching for.

So, what the hell? She release her grip from his crouch, leaving him in anger. He didn't appreciate her roughhousing towards him. Does this kid even know that she shouldn't be threatening adult in such a manner?

"You'll pay for that kid." he put on his dark shades but not before pointing his finger towards the girl's face.

"Oh c'mon Johnny, I was only playing with you. Don't take it personal." The redhead girl place her arms behind her back like a cutesy little five-year-old kid. "How about we put this behind us and have a shake on it?" She offer the man her hand for a nice friendly handshake.

The man look deep in her eye to assume she wasn't lying, by the looks of it however they look promising. He decided to give the kid a chance, so he reach out his hand to offer her his forgiveness.

 _Bam!_

She punched the man in one big blow, sending him flying over the air. Then his back hit wall so intense leaving cracks of the concrete, he was completely knock out. The brutal violence cause people in the club to run off as they scream fear. The Black Crows gathered their weapon and charged at the young girl. But she didn't seem to worry much about the what was coming to her, in fact she was more worried about what was coming tours them. She just cracked her knuckles, hiding her little smirk under her red mask.

She blasted off the ground with an intense high jump, lift up her fist that appeared to be covered in fire and pound it down to the ground causing an erupition by a overpowering amount of flames causing the club to go on fire.

This was just the beginning, the crow of men went up to fight her all on one. The first one took the chance and aim to hit her with a crowbar, only for to be punch by her fiery fists in the face. The girl continued to fight off every single man that was aiming to kill her.

One them took the opportunity to charge her from behind leaving, only to be punch in the stomach leaving a huge burn mark from the impact. The next one tried shooting her, but he was caught off to see she was out of sight, until a he felt a burning hit on his back sending him to the air. Another one aim to punch her in the face, with warning she grab his arm loop under and giving him a uppercut. She gave every sucker that tried to come up at her way, by punching, kicking, and blasting them away.

They were stun by the girl's combat moves, their attempts to beat her were impossible, she had such an incredible fighting style. How can this child have so much power against them?

"She's too strong!" One of them announced.

"What the hell is this kid?!" They couldn't believe what they were witnessing. This girl was covered in deadly flames, like she was a torch. One hit coming out of her and they get burn to ashes. Why couldn't they beat this little brat? She was far from human.

"You little bitch!" One of them had the guts to storm towards her attempting to get revenge, but before he could hit her, she dodge his fist and hit him on the jaw with her knee, and pound him in the stomach finishing him off.

The two young women watch her taking down the men barbarically. "Diamond, who is this girl?" the one in red asked.

"I have no idea Ruby, but I think we should teach this brat a lesson." the white one said folding her arms.

The redhead girl pull out a bag from her pocket containing hot peppers inside, she took one out a gulp it down in one bite. The spicy taste tingled her tongue while fueling her entire body with heat.

Yes indeed, the feeling was sensational. It was so hot yet so good, enough to give the flames enough power to burn. She could feel the heat raging inside her, just bursting to come out.

With that, she snapped her finger behind her heel, and out come a burst of fire which caused her to storm at the two ladies. They both did back flips to prevent the girl from catching up to them. They were started to released their blades that was attached to their heels, and dash at her with a constant strikes how their slicers.

The lift up her arms to prevent the sharp blade stilettos, thank god the flames were hot enough to block the sharp edges. It seem like a difficult two-against-one battle, but for this girl it was to no big deal. Ruby came in full force and left her leg up at the face, but the girl quickly dodge in a flash.

Before Ruby had the chance to quick attack, her foot got completely blasted, causing her to fall on her back in gravel. Leaving Diamond to take action into her own hands, she kept kick fighting the girl as both their legs clashed martial art style.

She was giving her all to this little runt, after beating her friend like that, she wasn't gonna let her get away. Every slash she strive, kept getting blocked by the flame girl. Time for the final blow. She doubled her blades to become multiple shreds.

There's no way she can get away now. She made the seek to slice her in the chest, however the girl briskly grab it and limbo over and kick her in the face, causing her a nosebleed and a black eye. She was down in defeat. The girl scan the area to see who else was left for a beat down, then she notice Johnny holding a bazooka over his shoulder. He had a ugly glare in his face. Looks like he's not so please of her destruction to the club.

"Your gonna pay for this." he said in a unpleasant tone.

This guy obviously doesn't know when to call it quits. Even after he saw her clobber his gang, he still wanna pick with her? Please, he doesn't stands a chance against her. She braced herself for the attack that was coming towards her direction.

Johnny pulled the trigger and fired at the girl, but thanks to her gymnastics skills she made a back flip to avoid getting shot. She use all her force steam to charge up the man, leaving behind a outline of flames behind her. Johnny right at that timing ram her with the bazooka like a bat, having her stumble on floor.

She immediately got up on her feet and decided to use her ultimate power. Her eye shadow and eyeliner became more thicken as flames were spreading out of the side eyes. She dashed right at him and punch rapidly at him in the torso, then up came her biggest blow, right at the final blow hers eyes slowly turn from bright orange to crimson red out of anger. She instantly gave a hard hit to his chest, leading him to stumble backwards.

He wasn't completely knock out, however the only thing he manage to get was her red locks in his hand. With that, she gasped at her dreadful hair being snatched from her scalp. Her blood was boiling so severe, she was like a pot steaming with burning hot water. He messed with the bull now here comes the horns.

Her flames got bigger and bigger swirling around her body, but this time they were more burning then before. The angrier she got the hotter her flames got.

She charge at Johnny with great furry and socked him in the face real hard they both bust out of the window, and land out the solid ground. He was utterly unconscious.

"Furra?" a voiced asked. The redhead girl look to see who the voice belong to, it was a young man with light brown hair, framed glasses, a nice gray suit with a blue tie, and black dress shoes.

"Oh, hey Leo!" she quickly got up from the cold hard ground as she spoke.

"What are you doing here?" the young man scowled at her while folding his arm in displeasure, as if he was unhappy of her running off in the middle of the night into a club.

The girl chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of her head bashfully. "It's a long story."

 **Only a couple of weeks before back to school *sign* oh well...**

 **Sorry if I had you guys wait anxiously, I've been going back and forth with my computer and my mom's computer. But unfortunately, my laptop been crashing multiple times, to the point where it's no longer useful anymore. Now I gotta wait till I graduate to earn a new one. So in the mean time I gotta use my mom's laptop.**

 **And I know what your thinking and yes this scene was inspired by the RWBY Yellow trailer, I just thought that it fit perfectly for Furra's introduction. BTW I'm also a big RWBY fan!**


	5. The Gunwoman

**(Updated)**

 **A/N: Alright! Here comes the introduction of a new character! This is gonna be an intense chapter, so I hope you guys will enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **The Gunwoman**

It was nighttime in Death City, the sky was black and purple blended perfectly well. The moon smiled wide revealing the blood smothered down it's teeth. It wasn't as bad as people from outside Death City would think of it. The evening was like any ordinary evening, the streets were quiet and land post were on to lighten the night. It was 8:00 pm, not a lot of people would be roaming at nighttime since their be danger lurking the dark allies, Kishin Eggs, Evil Humans, and full-fledged kishins.

It'd be dangerous for anyone to be outside at this point of time if they weren't careful. The only ones that were roaming down the streets, was a loving family of four, a mother, a father, and two adorable children, a son, and a daughter. They heading their way tours home, like a normal family scroll. "Mama?" asked the little girl in a chirpy tone. Looking tours her mother's direction, "Can we go to Death Land this weekend?" the boy looked at his little sister in disapproval.

"Mom, you know she's not old enough to go on the big rides, besides she'll eat too much cotton candy," the boy complained. Their mother smiled at her two children. "I think she's grown enough to go on the big rides, but you have to hold off on the sugar dear," the mother said to the little girl. "What do you think hun?" she asked her husband. He looked into his daughter's puppy dog eyes, how could he say no to a face like that? "Sure, we'll set plans for this weekend." he agreed "Hooray!" the little girl cheered. The boy just rolled his eyes, he know that when his little sis is excited she won't shut up for days.

The family continued their walk home, they passed by and alley, unaware of a pair of gleaming red eyes were spying on them from the darkness. "Need...souls..." It's deep and husky voice conveyed just how hungry it was for the human's tasty souls. It crawled slowly from it's shadows, revealing it's entire form. It had goat horns on it's head, it's body was very demonic and it's stood like a animal on it's four legs. Each hand had sharpen claws that can slice a human being up like salami.

It's mouth was the most horrific of them all, it contain a devilish smirk with fangs that could bite deep within the human skin. It's skin was wrapped in silk, it contained the three-red-eye-kishin symbol on it's face. It's tail has sharpen blade, kinda like scorpion style. "Hungry...for...your souls"

From perspective, four people stood by the rooftop, watching the whole thing from above.

"So that's the kishin," said the one who stood up. "According to the mission speculation, it keeps hidden in the darkest alleys at night, when it senses souls it reveals itself from the shadows, the more it eats the bigger it gets." She was a girl with blond wavy hair along with curls. Light dandelion yellow eye She wore a red victorian dress with a mini ruffled skirt, with long sleeves that had black frills on the outlines of the trimmed cuffs. The chest part contain a pink ribbon. Her socks weren't equivalent however, her left one was drooped down, while the right one was perfectly up tight. The design patterns were red and black stripes, Mary Jane shoes that were black with a red ribbon on the side, and a red beret with a gold decorative chain lock.

"Boy, this is gonna one hell of work for us." commented another girl. She had sapphire blue eyes, wore a loose white blouse with sleeves that drooped down the joints of her arms. The upper part of the blouse reveal her collarbone, and upper shoulders. It contained a decorative brown fabric on her chest. Brown thigh cropped shorts with frills on the outlines. She had a beige pork pie hat with a red ribbon around it, long brown over-the-heel lady boots. A pearl necklace with a pink flower on the side of the neck. Her hair was wavy and two-toned the upper part was beige while the lower part was snow white.

She complained with her arms crossed. The little one next to her meister wasn't complainant on the other hand. In fact she was excited about the whole situation. "Oh, sis lighten up. This will be fun!~" The little girl commented. She had the same color eyes as her older sister, she had a cute expression on her face. Her white hair was long and wavy went down to her behind, her bangs were straight and were just above her eyelashes. Her head had a cute white bow on top. The attire was a short victorian dress with long sleeves just like her meister, but whites and with a frilly skirt and punk frilled cuffs, also contain a pink attached link with white buttons. A bow on her chest in pink with yellow button in the center. Pink pantyhose that covered her legs tightly, and snow white classy with double ankle ribbons.

"M' Lady, are you sure you can take on that thing?" asked a older guy behind them. He was tall young man with pigeon blue trimmed hair, his bangs nicely swift up front but a bit ruffled. He had a victorian black suit, badges on the right side. Underneath was a white dress shirt with a folded collar, a blue bow tie on the tie center. His boots grey boots had folded blue cuffs. His mirror black glasses hidden his sliver eyes underneath, and a earpiece security on his left ear.

"What other choice do we have Richard?" asked the blond girl as she turn to her weapon partner. "We can't just stand by and watch this filthy thing harm those innocent citizens,"

"Then what are we waiting for?" her older female weapon partner spoke. "Let's take it down!"

"Right," Lisa nodded. "Diane, Molly, transform!" She commanded her partners, raising her arms in preparation.

Right!" the sisters said. They materialize into a blue glowing light of formless glow of light swirling into their meister's hands. The masses spin around her wrists until they were released, revealing two long gold and red rifle guns. She held her weapons tight on the trigger area.

"Richard, Bazooka mode."

"Right malady," the guy bowed his head in respect before transforming. He materialize into grey mass of light, it swirled around her back forming a large missile figure, once the gleam decreased, it revealed as a sliver bazooka fire launcher, attached to the metal strap around her waist.

The family began to notice the menacing voice was, so deep and terrifying. Their blood rushed through the streams, and their heart beats were intensely fast. They turn to see who was the being behind the savage voice, to see a pair of viscous eye of the demonic creature. It's left hand raised up, showing off it's cat-like claws. Preparing to slice them up. Their pupils shrunk in great fear for what was coming to them. The moon in the sky above them smiled devilishly, as massive blood gushed from its mouth. The family scream and huddled together bracing themselves for the claw that was coming down at the them.

 _BANG!_

A blue energy bullet shot right the palm of the kishin's hand. The family slowly opened their eyes to see why they weren't dead. Something ceased the monster's opportunity. It look at the smoking hole of its palm. Someone dare to harm a supreme kishin? A frustrated snarl escaped from it's mouth, revealing more of its sharp fangs.

"Up here."

Aries looked up towards the top of the building, giving the family the opportunity run of with their children. A gun-wield girl standing on the rooftop. She jumped from the tall building and landed safely on her feet, as she stood in front of him."Despicable creature Aries, your soul will be mine" she pointed one of her guns to the devilish kishin.

It smirked, showing more of it's sharpen teeth, while saliva ooze from it's mouth. "So the Academy's little rats come for me." Aries snarled at Lisa for a pity contentment. His eye glowed red in fierce, its long tongue slithered maniacally, wanting to show the little wrench what happens when a foolish human stands up against its, gives it the perfect time to devour another tasty human soul. "If your willing to take me down that badly, then I'd be more than happy to FEAST ON YOUR SOUL!" From that instance, Aries dashed towards the gunman meister with no hesitation.

"Here we go!" Lisa prepared herself by guarding herself with her rifles. Once Aries reached her, she jumped out the way before the claw could swipe her. The gunwoman aim one of her guns to the monster left eye and blast it. Aries let out a screech of agony as blood spilled from it's socket. It placed it demonic hand on it's wounded eye, wallowing in great pain. Lowering its head like it was suffering from a major migraine.

"Big mistake girly!" Frustrated from it's injury cause by the gun-wield meister, it dashed towards her. Aries right eye glowed red in fierce, it wasn't gonna allowed her to escape after that foolish move she pulled.

"Richard, jetpack mode!" Lisa commanded her bazooka weapon.

"Right m'lady!" Richard respond and instantly materialize into a glowing light of mass, he shapeshift into a rocket-powered jetpack, with straps around her waist. It activated itself as Lisa pushed her feet off the ground, shoring up the air before Aeris could slash her. "Impressive, but that won't be enough to get away," the kishin continued to swipe around Lisa, hoping it can at least give her a scratch. However, she kept dodging every attack that came to her. It was like Aries was a fly swatter and Lisa was the fly.

Aries couldn't stand anymore of this nonsense so he decided to make drastic measures. "I won't tolerate this foolishness!" Aries released it's silks of wraps and tangled her wrists and ankles, along with her torso, making it uncomfortable for her. It's like being tied up by thick pull strings. "No way out this time deary,"

Lisa tried in all her might to break free, but with every struggled the kishin tighten up his grip on, which hurt her joints. She groan in pain caused by the hard straps. Until she realized her fingers were still free.

Taking the time to slid her finger right on the trigger, and pressed it, releasing the blue aura pistol at Aries' face. Causing the abomination to lose its grip on her, and the gunwoman zoomed a distance away from him. Aries groan in great pain from the shot, but then it all turn into anger. That puny little girl thinks she can destroy him? How pathetic, but he knew who was the stronger one.

"I'm not gonna let get you get away after that pull," Aries said with a displeased tone in it's voice. "Prepare to die!" He scurried in fast pace at Lisa's direction. But she wasn't get caught by his filthy wrath again, she dodge it's attempt to shred her like thin paper. It was time to ends this, she quickly upwards above Aries so that he couldn't reach her. She held up her rifled in a preparation position. "Diane, Molly energize your soul wavelengths!"

"Right!" The two guns weapons fueled up their soul wavelength along with Lisa's, combining their powers within their meister. She felt their energy flow within her body, forming a blue aura. She clasped her guns together and dove down at the mid section of Aries' noggin. "Spiral Blaster!" Lisa spun into a tornado form, shooting constantly at the kishin as blue energy bullets flew into the air. She land straight down on it's noggin in full blast, as a blue explosion cause the despicable being to designated in thin air, leaving behind a floating red soul.

Lisa landed safely and firmly on her feet, walk up to the Kishin Egg Soul. "Alright guys, our 30th Kishin Soul. Eat up." Her weapon partner materialize back in their human forms. The little girl was jumping for joy that they beat that monster successfully.

"Hooray! We won! England strikes back!" Molly cheered waving her hands in the air. Her older sister just crossed her arms as she narrowed her eyes at the hyperactive child.

"Molly, we're not even close to finish, we still got 69 souls left, god knows how long it'll take." Diane said in a stern tone of voice. As if she had enough crap to deal with today, she didn't look like the type of person to be bothered on a typical day.

"It's been only a month, I predict that we'll be done by...hopefully eight months," the young man inferred which made the beigh-haired girl groan in displeased.

"No need to rush it," said Lisa. "We'll have enough time to deal with more than one Kishin a day. In the meantime, why don't we savor this moment." The light blond one split the soul in three parts, then hand each of them to her weapon partners. They all gobbled up the the souls in one gulp.

"Mmmmm so yummy!" said Molly rubbing her stomach with both her hands.

"Not bad." said Diane wiping her mouth.

"Could of use a bit of salt." Richard said, cleaning his mouth with a napkin he kept in his pocket.

"Hopefully, you three saved room for dinner, cause we're having roast beef tonight~" Lisa said with a gleeful tone.

"Yay! Roast Beef! Roast Beef!" the little albino girl cheered while waving her hands.

"Good, I could go for some roasted meat right now." Diane said patting her stomach.

"I hope it'll be tender," the tall young man commented.

Lisa smiled at her partners, it made her happy to celebrate their accomplishment of receiving their 30th Kishin soul. "I better call Benjamin, and let him know him we're done with the mission." Lisa pull out her phone from her pocketbook and dialed Benjamin's number.

In ten minutes a London style limousine arrived right in front of them. It was white with a slim top and long enough to fit at least ten people inside. The little girl jumped in euphoria at soon as she saw their ride. "Hooray! He's here!"

Diane folded her arm and narrowed at the young man next to her. "Richard did you give Molly too much candy before we left?"

Richard raise a brow at the barrette girl, like he didn't do anything. "I thought you did, obviously she's way too hyper that she must of have something too sweet." The two followed their meister and the little albino girl who skipped along every step.

They got into the limo and made themselves comfortable in their seats, Lisa then demanded the driver. "Death City's Five Star Hotel please,"

"Yes Ms. BelleRose," The 50 year old driver look from the rear mirror and nodded. He pushed down on the pedal as he started the limousine and drove in a slow speed of motion. "How was the mission m'lady?" he asked the blond girl.

"Splendid," she replied in glee. "We've captured our 30th kishin soul."

Benjamin formed a grin on his face.

"That's fantastic m'lady," He complemented. "Your father will be so proud to hear that his little princess is succeeding in the DWMA."

Lisa smiled at Benjamin's words. There's nothing that can make her happier than making her father proud. Not in a selfish attempt, but for all of London. As president, her father was a busy man 24/7. She can imagine the hardship he been going through when she was a child. He fought a lot to keep his country protected. The only thing that can make Lisa happy is London being in good condition.

An idea popped in her head as she thought of something. "Speaking of which, may I speak with my father?"

Benjamin lowered his disbelief as if he was too devastated to tell the first daughter of London. "Sorry m'lady, I'm afraid he's unavailable."

Lisa form an unpleasant frown on her face. "What?" She spoke in a disapprove tone. "Why is that?"

"He still has a lot of task to complete since this morning he hasn't gotten any rest." the servant explained. He could tell that Lisa was disappointed to hear that. "I'm terribly sorry m'lady, it's his duty."

"It's alright, I understand." Lisa nodded her head. She understood how busy her father was, but it breaks her heart to hear him always struggling to keep London in good position.

The kishin were also responsible for this. Damn them. If it wasn't for those repulsive creatures, London wouldn't have to suffer through this catastrophe.

"Don't worry Lisa," Diane place her hand on her meister's shoulder. "I'm sure your dad will be able to talk with you when he's ready," The confident affirmation made the gunwoman meister feel better and got rid all her worries. Whenever she in a doubtful situation, her partners would remind her that there will always be hope.

"She's right m'lady," the blue hair gentleman spoke. "The president is often occupied with business, but he never forgets about his only daughter."

They were right, her father would always be aware of her even when he's not around.

Sure she tried to call him, email him, and send him a letter but he barely reply to any of them. But he'd still have her in mind, no matter what assignments he was doing. Much to the first daughter of London, it made her feel more comfortable to think of her and her father as a family.

She decided to shook off the subject and talk about more important. "Anyway, we need to focus on tomorrow's mission." she stated with a firm tone, as she regain her stern expression.

"Lord Death is gonna assigned us with a much difficult task, we must be prepared for it."

"C'mon Lisa," Diane said in annoyance. "We just finish getting rid of a Kishin, let's not talk about anymore missions. Once we finish dinner, I'm gonna take a nice warm bubble bath." She laid back on her leather seat folding her arms.

Molly on the other hand just made giggle face at her older sister. "Oh, sis don't be a party pooper, you know we had a blast beating the crap out of that kishin!~"

"Perhaps it's best not to talk about it for while, after all what we should be concern of is the competition." Richard reminded the girls. Lisa perked her head in realization, she forgot about that. She wasn't the only gun wielding meister in the academy. That boy, the headmaster's son...

"There's no need to worry about that Richard," Lisa expression changed into a calm posture. "His skills aren't as advanced as mine, I've gone through more experience than him." Of course she's been in training for a long time. Being in her father gunman army since she was thirteen has made more independent. It's been a long journey for her as a member of a large gun military.

Diane narrowed her eyes as she overheard Richard and Lisa's conversation. "Please tell me your not talking about that stripe boy," her voice was annoyed in tone once again. "That idiot doesn't even stand a chance against Lisa, she's more well thought out and focus, unlike him who can't stop thinking about symmetry."

True, Lisa was more well balanced than Lord Death's son, but she wasn't fooled like most people. Kid is a calm person when he's not reminded of his weakness, he was intelligent and sophisticated. It be hard to see that within him cause of his OCD tantrum, but Lisa knew from his posture and behavior that he was a gentleman, but not when he in his melodramatic state. "Not entirely," she began. "He may be a simpleton, but he's not a complete brain-dead person. I've herd of his achievements he's made."

"That's true," Richard nodded. "Due to his past missions, he became more and more enlighten each time. Though unlike most students, he seems to have more knowledge of the academy. Not just its purpose, but it's secrets."

Lisa raised her eyebrow in interest, this was certainly something enthralling. She never knew that the striped boy was more knowledgeable than she thought. "Is that so..."

"Can't say for sure m'lady," Richard shook his head in irresolute while putting up his hands in surrender."That's what they say, the freshmen are gathering as much details as they can, they notice things aren't always as they seem in the DWMA."

The bazooka weapon made a good point to the young female gunman, she heard rumors about it. Some true, some not so much. She remembered her father informed her that the academy takes combat very seriously, as well as souls. Since they are the living source of a being. He warned her about the kishins, of how they grow stronger with more souls to devour. Their soul purpose is to gobble up innocent human souls.

But what she wanted to know was, what causes humans to hunger other human souls? Was it lust for power? To become stronger? To be superior? All those questions wander around Lisa's mind. She barely knew about these creatures until her father inform her about it them. Once they emerge in England, they been reports of murder and missing children. Her heart ached in pain, from those dreadful thoughts.

The memory of her father lowering his head in shame, as if he failed his country, his people. All the men, women, and children scared to come out of their homes because of those disgusting creatures. He sent dozen of his army to eliminate them, but most of them ended up dead. To think that not even a army of men was enough to defeat those monsters. London was in serious ciaos. That's when her father apprised her about the DWMA it was a school where students are trained in combat to fight against the Kishins as well as witches.

Her father advise her to attend the academy if she gain enough strength to face off all the Kishin. Despite the fact she's been training for a long time, it's still wasn't enough for her. She needs to continues on getting more experience, for London's sake.

 _"It's my duty to protect my country, no one else will protect it besides my father. But even he can't handle all those abominations along with a army of men. I've traveled all this way to this city just so I can get more knowledge of these creatures. Everyone back home is worried, afraid to come out of their homes. The sad faces on the children was too much to bare. By the time I get all 99 Kishin souls and a witch soul, enough will I have the power to destroy them all? Either way, I refuse to give up on my people. I'm next in line for becoming president, I can't let them down. They're all relying on me now, I'm their only hope."_

Lisa turn to the side window and watch the road flowing by as the limo continued to driven.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy News Everyone! I know it's been awhile since my last update, but to be honest I haven't been motivated into finishing my chapters for the story. But now that it's a new year, there's gonna be changes for now on. So don't worry I'm gonna get back into doing what I do best, and that's doing fanfics!**


	6. Typical Day For A Vampire

**Typical Day For A Vampire**

It was a busy Monday mourning in the DWMA. What made it even more of a busy mourning, was checking every student's profile in the counselor's office. Reading through every bit of their personas on file paper. What a waist is was, it'd be more better to check only those she'd had a appointment with. Esmeralda's stress was catching up to her, she could feel the patience coming to an end. If that wasn't enough, she still had some paperwork to file as well.

This day couldn't get anymore frustrating than it already is. How she craved more some delicious and mouth-watering blood, which was the only thing that interest her of the students. It was their blood type, from type A to type O. All the different flavors made her mouth drool. Though her favorite by all, had to be none other than type A. It's sweet taste was so delectable, type O was too bitter. Type B tasted a bit sour but still decently tasteful, but type AB was like sugar and spice, both of them intertwining into a perfect combination.

She tried to keep the curtains close, in order to prevent the sun from hitting her skin. Death knows that when a vampire makes contact with the sun's rays it causes their skin to burn. Luckily, the academy's window didn't deflect much sunlight. Which was good enough to keep her cover from getting blown.

Being the school's counselor meant a lot of work, but she had to keep herself busy while she was here, so no one get suspicious. She continued to file the rest of her paperwork, until someone entered the room.

"Good mourning Ms. Esmeralda!" Marie said in cheery tone, without a care in the world.

Not her again. The wrenched dumb blond is always invading her privacy. She can't go through one day with her popping in and out of her office.

"Hello Ms. Marie," Esmeralda said sarcastically not even bothering to look at the eye-patched woman's face. Not noticing that she was holding a pile of file papers. "I thought you had a class to teach."

Marie raise a brow to the barrette's statement. "Silly, class hasn't even started yet." She went to the file cabinet and organized the papers she been carrying.

"What are those?" Esmeralda pointed her pen at the papers Marie was sorting out. They to have pictures of children on them. Children that she hasn't seen before to be exact.

"Oh these?" Marie asked looking down at the papers in her arms. "These are files of the new students, there's lot of them so I decided to sort them out as early as I could, to get them done with right away." She continued to set each file in the first initial of their name.

More students? As if this academy never gets full. Esmeralda couldn't understand how many of these snobby brats could the reaper teach in a day. Even if he has his death scythes doing most of the work. She's been working here since last year, right after they defeated the kishin Asura. Though that doesn't mean it's really over. There were still more kishin eggs and evil humans lingering around, not to mention irritant witches causing mischievous around the city. She wasn't like any like those insolent fools.

Then again, there was only one witch that she admired and humbled. It was none other than other than the Gorgon witch Medusa. They use to be good companions centuries ago. She remembered the times when the snake witch would brutally assault humans and snatch away their souls, while she would drink the blood out of their corpse. However, she eventually lost contact with her for a while. When the 20th century came, she herd from the grand witch Maba, that she was still alive.

It was when she found out that she was pregnant and used the child as a test subject for a madness fluid known as the black blood. She can remember her as if she just saw her yesterday, those golden eyes were the shape of a real snake's eye. Her devilish smirk was enough to give shivers down the spine, her dark magic were intense, but not as intense as her own magic.

All she needed was enough human blood to give her more fuel. Her witch magic was one of the most powerful magics in all with the exception of Maba who was their superior. A vampire witch is as sneaky and clever as any witch. However so, she had to admit that Medusa was a manipulative and bloodthirsty witch. Sure back in their time she was just as brutal as she remembered her to be. However when applied in the DWMA last year, they informed of all the unforgiving things she has done. Which made her astonished of all those sharp schemes she committed. It made her want to applaud the snake witch for her impressive tricks if she present now.

She found out that her child had attended to this school, and his name was Crona. Esmeralda discovered his file too, and he shared the same surname as his mother and Arachne: Gorgon. This boy didn't show a smile face, the staff told her that they tried to get him to form a happy expression, but he refuse. According to his profile he was a very timid and shy boy, he had difficulty communicating on his first day, due to the neglect he contained as a young child. Of course she couldn't forget that glorious ruse Medusa did of possessing a young girl named Rachel. Oh death, was that just viciously outstanding.

Not even Esmeralda could pull that off, since it's hard to lure children in without their parents interfering. But Medusa still manage to get away with it, which inspired her to come up with her own setups. After all, she the most beautiful looking woman, if only it was easy enough for get into this school without any suspense.

She continued to file her paperwork, as well as scanning through each student's profile. Until Marie spoke up, which made her clenched her pen in irritation.

"Guess what Ms. Esmeralda," she walk up to her with paper of someone's profile. Esmeralda looked up to take a good look at it, apparently it was catching her attention. It had a picture of a girl with black shoulder length hair and a big black bow on her head, and a scarf wrap around her neck with a skull on it.

According to her heritage she was Japanese. Like most freshmen she was 14. Her statue was weapon, a battle ax. "You have a student that's gonna be coming to see you for appointments. You're gonna love her, she's such a sweetheart."

 _"Ayumi Kimura"_ That was her name. This little girl suffers from a mental disorder, which could explain why she would need therapy. But there was more she wanted to know, surprisingly she seem interested in her.

"Adorable isn't she?" Marie asked as she notice the barrette woman taking good peak at the picture of Ayumi.

"We informed her to come to you whenever she wants, since she's been having some mental issues we figure it be best if she got some counseling from you."

Now that she mention it, it would give Esmeralda the perfect opportunity to learn more about the girl. However she would need to make sure that she didn't spill out too much questions otherwise it will lead to supiction. A 14 year old girl is perfect for testing emotions. After all young teens at this age start to go through hormones, unlike the other teens that more mature. Not to mention she contain her favorite blood type, which was Type A. The sweetest flavor of them all, like a taste of cherry juice. It was a delectable savor, and it will soon be hers to try.

"Interesting, I look forward to meeting this Ayumi Kimura." she said out loud.

"Goodie!," Marie clap her hands in excitement. Honesty, this woman is too happy for her own good, when will she learn to act her age? Esmeralda shrugged off the hammer weapon's exhilaration and continued to read more about Ayumi's file, until something pop right into her head. She wondered if this girl had any connections with anyone in the academy. If so, she couldn't risk her blabbering their discussion to the other students. Then the whole school with start spreading rumors, then her cover will be blown for sure.

"Tell me Ms. Marie," she looks at the blond one's eye, to assure she had something important to ask.

"Yes?"

"Does Ayumi have any friends in this academy?"

"Why yes, in class Crescent Moon, she's friends with Maka Albarn."

Maka Albarn. So that's the girl who defeated Asura, and with just a firm fist. This girl's not even a three-star meister, and she manage to take on the first and most dangerous kishin? Not only that, but she's also the one who eliminated Medusa. That Genie-hunter technique was the one that she used to destroy Medusa's soul without harming the little girl.

This scythe meister is more expert than she thought. If that was the case, she can't let her guard down whenever that girl is near her presence, and make sure that Ayumi isn't anywhere near her when she discusses personal things to her.

That Maka girl has the ability to sense someone's soul, and the persona of a person. Esmeralda identity would be in peril if she were to look within her soul. She need to come up with a spell to protect her soul and fast. Heaven knows what these pesky children are capable of.

"Ms. Marie?"

"Yes?"

"Would you do the favor of bringing Ayumi to me tomorrow? I need to get things set up for her, I think it's best to make the poor child more welcome to my office." The burrentte said with a kind-hearted smile that could easily deceive anyone.

"Oh, why of course!" Marie gave a squeal of joy. "That's thoughtful of you Ms. Esmeralda. Ayumi will be so excited to hear that."

"Good," Esmeralda continue to file her paperwork as Marie continue to finish organizing the the student's info. Once they were both done with their tasks, it was nearly time for first period class. Marie greeted Esmeralda goodbye, and she did the same in return.

 _"Finally! I thought that wrenched dumb-blonde would never leave!"_ Esmeralda thought. She got up from her chair and pulled out the student's info file and slid her finger into the letter A file, searching through the one with Ayumi's name in front of it. She open it and pulled it out, taking a good look at her profile picture.

"I'll be looking forward to meeting you Ayumi Kimura," she said to the picture. "And believe me, the treatment will have great affect on you, I'll make sure of it." She smile devilishly showing off her sharp fangs.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so happy to finally introduce one of the new villains in the story. I've been willing to show her up sooner or later. I think that it would be cool for vampires to be in Soul Eater since it's very Halloween like with pumpkin, witches, so why not include bloodsuckers right?**

 **The next chapter is gonna come up maybe in a week or two depending on how much free time I have.**


End file.
